10 Kisses
by RAWRIBITEYOU
Summary: Its been almost 2 years since Bella and Edward started going out. Their anniversary is coming and Edward has something planned for Bella. Oneshot. Complete Fluff


**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight **

* * *

BPOV

Edward and I have been going out for almost 2 years so far. I still can't forget the day when he told me that he liked me more than a friend. I have always been the best friend who was in love with him. Every girl during that freshman year has been trying to get him. I knew I have liked him since the beginning of seventh grade but I never wanted our friendship to be in jeopardy for telling him about my feelings. I can't believe we actually confessed our feelings for each other.

"Hey love what are you thinking?" My Edward asked.

"Well nothing much, just thinking about what you could have possibly planned to do for our 2 year anniversary."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I have everything planed out."

"But Edward I don't like surprises. Please tell me what it is?"

"Bella love I know you'll enjoy it and I know you'll love it."

"Ugh Edward fine" I pouted to make him tell me.

"No love you'll just have to wait for it" and with that he gave me his dazzling crooked smile.

Our 2 year anniversary is 10 days away and I really don't know what we should do. Last year for our first anniversary, Edward and I actually had a very fun time in Disney World. I told him I never went there before and he actually took me there.

"Love we're at your house now."And with that Edward opened the door for me.

"Bye Edward. I had an awesome time on our date." I leaned in to kiss him and he met me half way there. I could never explain how it felt to kiss him. I feel very comfortable, but there is always that sparks and desire when I kiss him. We pulled apart and I go up to my door.

"I'll see you tomorrow love." He gave me a little peck and went back to his Volvo.

**9 days before the anniversary:**

"Bella we should go shopping today. You can find something to get for Edward and I need new shoes to match an outfit I bought." Alice says.

"But Alice… you know I don't like shopping." I replied to her.

Then I feel a kiss on my cheek. "Kiss number one love" and with that Edward leaves one little rose on top of my desk and leaves.

"What just happened?" I asked Alice

**8 days before the anniversary:**

"Bye Edward I'll see you tomorrow" Edward kisses me and says "Kiss number two" and gives me 2 red roses.

"Edward, not that I'm complaining or anything, but what is this all about?"

"Bella love but just humor me please?"

"Ugh Edward…"

"Love, you better go inside before your father comes out and gets you."

"K love you Edward "

"Love you more Bella"

**7 Days before the anniversary:**

"You know Bella you are super lucky that you going out with the Hottest guy in school!" says the ever annoying Jessica.

"Yeah I know that." I really don't understand why I'm even walking down the hallway with her.

"Speak of the devil. Here comes your sexy boyfriend"

I turned around and Edward kisses me and says "Kiss number 3 love" and hands me three roses.

With that, he smiles his beautiful smile at me and walks back to his class. I just stand there stunned until Jessica starts talking again.

"Could that man be any more perfect?"

"No I don't think he can Jessica, I don't think he can." I start walking to class holding the beautiful roses with a huge smile on my face.

**6 days before the anniversary:**

"Alice no I really don't want to go shopping with you and Rose."

"Just come with us Bella" Rose says to me.

"Yeah, come on Bella! I promise you will have fun with us!" pleads Alice.

She starts pouting and I feel like I'm about to give in. Rose and her that been begging me to let them take me shopping but they already know how much I don't want to.

"Are you guys trying to get my Bella to go shopping again?"

I turn around and Edward is there holding 4 roses. He gives me the roses and kisses me on the cheek.

"Kiss number 4 love." And he leaves right after that.

**5 days before the anniversary:**

"Hi Bella!" And the big bear like man comes and hugs me.

"Emmett put me down! Put me down!" I say to Emmett as he continues to hold me above the ground.

"Fine Fine Little Bella, I'll put you down" And Emmett finally puts me down.

"Hey love are you ok?" and I feel Edward wrap his arm around me and holds 5 red roses.

He kisses me on the cheek and says "Kiss number 5"

"Oh Edward I really don't understand what these are for?

"What? So you're telling me that I can't show how much I love you?" And he dazzles me with his stupid beautiful smile.

**4 days before the anniversary:**

Today's a Saturday, meaning I won't see Edward until 3 today. He has this little outing every Saturday with his family, and doesn't come home till then. So, I'm just reading my book in my room waiting until he comes home.

I hear someone knocking at my window, and I turn around and see Edward! I open the window for him and hug him so heard!

"Well, I can see that I'm missed." He pecks me on the lips and says "That was kiss number 6" and as usual, he gives me 6 red roses. I'm starting to actually anticipate on what time of the days he would do these for me. I've even started guessing on when he would give them to me.

I out the flowers with the rest that he gave me, and turn around to him just staring at me with a loving expression.

"I really love you Bella"

"I really love you too Edward"

**3 days before the anniversary:**

"No! No! stupid tennis girl can't follow the stupid ball!" I screamed at the Wii game.

Jasper and I have been playing Wii Sports because apparently Alice and Edward had to go to the mall for some reason.

"You're just upset that you can't seem to beat me in tennis Bella" Replied Jasper

"No! It's all the stupid Wii person's fault! She can't follow the ball! And swings at the wrong time when I tell her to!"

"Sure Bella Sure. It's all the little characters fault that you were the one to control it." and jasper starts laughing at me.

"Honey I'm Home!" I heard Alice scream. I see Edward behind her holding 7 pink carnations. He comes up to me and kisses me and says "Kiss number 7"

"So why pink carnations this time?"

"You don't like it Bella?" He asks me with a disappointed expression.

"No I love it Edward. It's just I was used to the red roses."

"Oh well I'm glad you like it. I just wanted to give you something different today."

"Love you Edward"

"Me too Love"

**2 days before the anniversary:**

"I think Edward would look great in that green shirt. It would really bring out his eyes." Alice and Rose finally got me to go shopping with them. My 2 year anniversary with Edward was coming and I wanted to give him something nice. When I asked him what he wanted, he says he's already happy just being with me. So I asked Alice an Rosalie to help me pick out a gift.

"And that blue one will look nice on him too." Says Rose

So I end up buying both for Edward and we continue our shopping.

We finally come back and Alice drives us to their house. Edward comes in holding yellow carnations this time and kisses me as I get out of the car.

"Kiss number 8" he says. He hands me the flowers and smiled at me.

"You need help with carrying your bags?" he asks me.

"No, No its fine. I only have 2 bags anyway" I replied, but he still takes the bags away from me.

**1 day before the anniversary.**

"Bella aren't you excited? Our anniversary is tomorrow!" Says Edward looking all giddy.

"Well you wont tell me what we are going to do!" I replied

"Come on Bella just let me do this please?"

"But Edward you know I hate surprises!"

"I know that Bella. But I'm positive you will like it. Alice was also sure that you would. Please Bella? Please be happy for me??? Please?" and he gives me the pouty face that I just can't seem to resist.

"Ugh Edward you're too persuasive for your own good!"

He kisses me after that and says "Kiss number 9"

And out of nowhere he pulls out 9 pink and yellow tulips and gives them to me.

**The anniversary:**

"Edward, can I please take my blindfold off? I'm going to fall down"

"Don't worry Bella, I'm right here, I would let you fall."

He continues to lead me to some place I don't know, and finally stops in the middle of someplace. He takes off the blindfold and tells me to open my eyes.

The first thing I see was the huge red heart on the ground made out of rose petals. Spelled out in the middle of it was "I love you Bella" in pretty pink and yellow rose petals. As I look around, I see I see everything decorated with flowers and balloons, but what I noticed was the big projection showing pictures of Edward and I, from when we were little together, to very recent pictures.

At the end of the slide show of pictures the words appeared:

"I love you so much Bella

I have loved you since I knew what love meant.

I can't believe that you actually accepted my feelings and returned the exactly 2 years ago, in this very room.

I can't live without you and you complete me.

These pictures are not all because I know we will be making more memories together.

You are the love of my life and I will never stop loving you."

I turned to Edward with tears in my eyes as he holds on to 10 red roses. He kisses me and whispers "Kiss number 10…"

He hands me the roses and say

"and Forever counting."

* * *

**Hope you guys like. please tell me what you think.**


End file.
